Why Is Everything So Complicated?
by GymnasticsRules101
Summary: In this story the characters are 16 and no one got decommissioned. Love triangle Numbuh 19th century aka Rick/Fanny/Patton. Kuki/Wally (3/4), Hoagie/Abby (2/5), and Nigel/Rachel (1/362) Mainly-86/60.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

**Why Is Everything So Complicated?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the KND or any of the characters.**

 **Summary: In this story the characters are 12 and Numbuh 19th Century didn't get decommissioned. Love triangle Numbuh 19 century aka Rick/Fanny/Patton. Kuki/Wally (3/4), Hoagie/Abby (2/5), and Nigel/Rachel (1/362) Mainly-86/60**

 ** **Author's Note: I know I'm basically doing everything instead with continuing my other story, but this just came to me. This is basically the Prologue.  
**** ** **I'm not crazy over the title. Please leave a review or PM help or any idea for a new title.****

* * *

 **Fanny's POV**

I rolled my eyes at something my boyfriend said. He can be so sweet sometimes, yet so stupid. Even though he's strange and has not entirely adjusted to the way we talk and everything in this century he's still technically a kid since he was frozen when he was 12 and he didn't age really so we couldn't decommission him. There's just one thing that bothers me a lot about him, he is so sexist (AN:lol your such a hypocrite Fanny) he thinks girls can't do anything, I may be a little sexist, but at least I can prove that girls are better, cause they are. We have been going out for about 3 months since the C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. mission. There's a KND dance coming up soon and for once I'm actually excited because I'll have a date. I hope he'll ask me soon.

"So, Fanny I was thinking," I was getting excited hoping it was about the dance. "and I think we should take a break for a while." Me heart shattered into a million pieces with those words. I really liked him and I am so sad, broken, lonely, mostly I am hurt. I want to make sure it's clear.

"So, does that mean we're over its not just taking a break. Everyone knows taking a break is just like saying it's over."

"I'm sorry Fanny it's just were not working." Wow that hurt. I feel like I have been shot.

"Well whatever if you ever want me back remember I'm never going back because now it's in the past." I say. I walk away and head home. I go to bedroom and get my KND communicator and call the only person who would understand in the slightest how I feel. "Hello"

"Hey Rachel can you come to my house I need to talk to you." I say in a calm and smooth voice even though I'm bawling inside. She arrives soon. She comes to my room. I start to tell her what happened and my voices is cracking the more I speak. Next thing you know the tears won't stop. I am crying into my hands while Rachel is patting my back. She knows how it feels sort of because she had a crush for the longest time and still does on Nigel, yet he had a girlfriend the thought of her makes me want to gag ughh Lizzie nobody likes her except Nigel and possibly Herbie. She couldn't have Nigel and she knows how it feels to be lonely, but she has a chance her and Nigel are so compatible. For Rachel and Everyone's sake I hope they break up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Idea

**Why Is Everything So Complicated?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the KND and I never will. :'(**

 **Summary: In this story the characters are 16 and no one got decommissioned. Love triangle Numbuh 19th century aka Rick/Fanny/Patton. Kuki/Wally (3/4), Hoagie/Abby (2/5), and Nigel/Rachel (1/362) Mainly-86/60**

 **Author's Note: I know I should continue with the other story, but IDK I'm just brain dead about _A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge_. Any ideas would help me greatly.**

 **Review Time:**

 **YoungxWolf16-Yeah I changed that now because I put a little more thought into it. At first I thought of having them older and then I was like honestly I seriously doubt Numbuh 19th Century would make it to the TND. So Instead I made it so no one was decommissioned. Your so right. I hate when people start a story and never continue it. Man that irks my nerves. Thanks for the review. :)**

 **Infinitetive- Thanks. :)**

* * *

 **Fanny's POV**

Well yesterday I cried my eyes out in front of Rachel. Now I'm ready for revenge or something to make him want me. So I'm looking for a guy to help make him jealous. So what I might be using who ever, but I want to make him feel my pain. So I have to think of some guys who might be willing to hang out with me. Let's see Wally, Nigel, Hoagie, Patton, and I think that's it and the guys tolerate me because I'm friends with Kuki, Rachel, and Abby. So who would be willing out of the um let's cross out Wally he dislikes me the most and he's Kuki's man even though the four of them are single. Nigel no way that would be weird and Rachel's man. Umm Hoagie Ughhh NO Abby's man and plus Hoagie is just weird, but I will admit he's a good friend he can just be a little crazy sometime. So that leaves Patton. Um well he is dare I say it or think it attractive. He will do just fine. I have the perfect idea to get to hang out with him to.

 **Rachel's POV**

I actually love Fanny's idea the only thing is I'm trying to figure out what she gains by this. It's great for the operatives that want to participate, but why would she think up an idea like this unless she's gonna gain something. I sit at my desk concentrating on the idea and think of what she could get out of this and think of only two answers.

"Fanny, I love this idea, but is this honestly for the good of others or is this a way to get Rick jealous. I highly doubt you like working with Patton so are you trying to get Rick jealous using Patton or are you trying to prove girls are better than boys. Remember be honest Fanny I'm good at reading people as you well know," She sighed.

"Ok the truth is Rachel, I really liked Rick and when he broke up with me he crushed me and I want to make him jealous and Patton is the only single guy that can somewhat tolerate me."

"Fanny revenge never gets you anywhere."

"I know, but you said it yourself that it was a good idea."

"Fanny, it is a good idea, but you know if I go through with this I would be letting you use Patton for your own needs. He's a great operative and an amazing friend I don't know if I can sit by and watch you use him."

"But Rachel this way if we go along with the idea than we could partners our friends that should be dating together and this could be your chance to finally to get you and Nigel together just like you should be now." I blushed at the thought. That is so tempting, but should I sacrifice Patton for my selfish wants. Could I watch his heartbreak when he realizes Fanny is only using him?

"Still Fanny it's cruel to treat Patton as a toy in a game he's a person." I'm not as convincing as I need to be because the thought of being with Nigel is so tempting and I want to so badly. I shouldn't be even close to the thought of sacrificing Patton's feelings for the chance to be with Nigel especially because I have a feeling that Fanny and Patton both like each other and maybe if I can do this than they will realize it for themselves ok now I'm convinced that they will see how they feel about each other and Fanny will realize that her and Patton are better than her and Rick. Honestly Numbuh 19th Century get's on my last nerve and all I want to do is sock him right in the face.

"Rachel as a friend will you do this for me,"

I sigh there is no way I can win this.

"Fine, but don't hurt him Fanny."

"I won't."

"Ok then dismissed," Oh God what did I just do? I fold my arms together and rest my head on them. I'm so sorry Patton. I think as a lone tear drop rolls down my face.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

It's been a week since Rachel and Fanny's conversation and Fanny was staring to worry if her friend had backed out on her that was until she heard the transmission sent.

"I want every Kids Next Door operative at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center for a Quintuple-Importantic, Super secret meeting at 0500," Shouted Rachel through every TND intercom. (Quote From Operation I.T. by Rachel)

Once everyone was there the high level operative were on stage with Rachel such as the three that sit on the couch, the four that are the decommissioning squad and Fanny on Rachel's left and Patton on Rachel's right. They are the highest ranking operatives apart from Sector V. So if anything happened to them Sector V would take charge while they were gone. Below them is Sector W and so on from the best sector to the worst.

"Teens Next Door Attention!" screamed Numbuh 86. Everyone silenced themselves and turned to face the middle where Numbuh 362 was about to deliver her speech.

"Teens Next Door Rules!" I shout and put my fist in the air. Loudly they respond.

"An idea has been proposed to me and I think for the better of teen next door kind we should try it out." I wait a second to continue.

"The idea was that we have you paired up boy and girl. I will have a special place to host this. It will be like a training camp, but not like artic training of course its like a much harder and complicated process. It will help you work with many people and it will help you work in groups. They will be assigning you an official partner and on the occasion that we are in groups then those will be of your choice, but you still have to work with your partner. They have put much thought into the partners my fellow leaders did not just pick randomly. For my higher level operatives this is mandatory. Same goes for my highest level Sector. Which would be Sector V, the decommissioning squad, artic base drill sergeant, and I will be participating. So it is fair I have not gone into the room or even seen the room that will be used nor have I seen the wilderness part that will be used. Also during the simulations my fellow trusted Teen Next Door operatives will be controlling this." She said pointing to the teens relaxing on the couch.

"I will be personally visiting each sector that volunteers to tell them their partners along with my circle." Pointing to the group on the couch again.

"I will be going to each Sector to see which operative I'm assigned to because I do not know my self. I have left all of that in the hands of my circle."

"Now is there any question?" No one raised their hands so Numbuh 362 nodded to Numbuh 86 and she shouted "Teen Next Door dismissed." Everybody left quickly to get back to what there were doing. Quietly under her breathe Rachel whispered, "I hope this is what you want." She gave Fanny a small smile and while walking away from her she said, "Remember don't hurt him." She walked away. She gave Patton a light smile and hoped what she had done wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Rachel's circle is is the group of kids sitting on the couch in Operation: I.T.**

 **I know what your thinking if Rachel is so upset about Fanny hurting Patton, then why would she give the okay. Well one it's so the story works, two she has mixed feelings about it because she knows Patton and Fanny would make a good couple and she believes they like each other, and she's also tempted by the thought that her and Nigel could be together. I know it's so selfish since she is a really selfless leader, but everyone has that moment where they are not all the times selfless. Okay I know you probably didn't like it, but it's part of the plot. Trust me it will have a happy ending.**

 **I would love some ideas guys. Anything helps. :)**

 **Question: So you like Fanny's idea?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **GymnasticsRules101**


End file.
